A Simple Excuse For Love
by Himenoyami
Summary: Quatre finds himself held captive in Treize's Mansion by none other then a female Gundam pilot! Will Quatre escape this deadly trap or get stuck in her web of decite?
1. Default Chapter

1.1.1 A Simple Excuse For Love  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again (. None of this anime is mine except for the characters that do not appear in the original story line. (So, do not rub it in) Some of these characters might appear in other fanfictions of another author by the name of Saria Barton@hotmail.com but that is because we created them together. She worked the hardest on this so I cannot give you permission, you must contact her. By the way, if you like Zechs, to bad, LEAVE, he is not a main character in this story. This story focuses on two main characters; it is supposed to be like that, if you do not like that, LEAVE. If you also do not like slightly insane authors who write slightly insane stories, you should also LEAVE. Now to business, if you like Relena, LEAVE. There are dozens of mocking comments towards the pain in the butt in this story. If this sounds interesting, READ ON (you are officially insane). If you do not like the capitol letters, TUFF! LEAVE! I do, now on with the story. (  
  
  
  
Note: There in no specific timeline here, it is completely set off from the series. It does however take place in a time of peace. (In other words, Heero is not up to anything (can you believe it?) The Gundam pilots are still alert but with no need, this is a rare occasion, a time of peace. (Told you it was rare) Oh, and I am NOT liable for any heart attacks caused by the above comment. Now on with the story. (  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Not introduced, Not expected,  
  
and, in love.  
  
I smiled, "Yes, I know don't rub it in Saria, you are so mean."  
  
Saria laughs, "I know, Catarina. You don't have to compliment me ditz." Kirabi continued rolling on the floor laughing like a hyena. Saria stood up, "Sorry guys, I have to go work on my newest song, see you tomorrow." Kirabi waved but did not even try to talk.  
  
I stood up, "Kirabi, I have to work on my script that is due tomorrow, bye."  
  
Hikaru waved, "I won't be here tomorrow, I am going to meet up with Sakura Maxwell at Zechs's" (I mentioned him, Happy?)  
  
I sat down staring at my script, "It stinks, and there's no way I can't turn this in. I will never have this crap accepted." I crumpled up the paper and threw it away. I walked up to my desk and started to play the radio station. As I stared at blank piece of paper Wufei came into my mind. I shook my head, "No, the zero system must be getting to me. I cannot kill him, no way. Maybe their annoying leader but not Wufei." I picked up a pencil and started to write. An hour passed and I have only four pages written, "Darn it! I can never have this done by one p.m. tomorrow! It is eleven twenty already, well I suppose I have a long night ahead of me." As I finished my ninth page, a loud crash exploded outside my room. I stood up to check it out only to see a boy coming at me through my window! The glass shattered and he lands straight on top of me. He jumped up and brought out his gun. I sprang to my feet and threw a machete at him, pinning him to the wall. He glanced at me helplessly. I grinned, "Your poor ego, beaten by a girl. Who didn't even break a sweat might I add." When I finally turned to face him I gasped, "Oh, your just a boy. I am sorry I thought you were that blasted pilot, Heero Yuy."  
  
He shook his head, "I am a Gundam pilot though." My smile faded and the boy immediately regretted handing over that piece of information so easily. I stared at him for a minute, examining his pale skin, blonde hair and blue- green eyes. He was very young to be a Gundam pilot.  
  
I shook my head, "The things kids do these days. How old are you anyway?"  
  
He smiled, trying to win me over, "I am fifteen, may I ask your age miss?"  
  
My cheeks grew hot, I knew I was blushing, "No one has ever called me miss before. You are fifteen! I cannot believe you are a year older than I am. You look only twelve."  
  
His smile faded, "You know, you do not have to rub it in."  
  
I laughed, "Yes, I do. Oh, by the way, What is your name?" Before he could answer a beeping sound erupted from a small communicator by my desk, "Excuse me. Catarina here, what is it Treize?" Treize Kuhshrenada appeared on the screen looking more than slightly peeved at me.  
  
* * * *  
  
The girl did not seem very worried at the agitated man. He was ordering her, to do what was unknown to me. I glanced around for a way to escape with no luck. Unless I could manage to pull the two machetes out of the wall without using my hands, which are pinned down, things looked bleak. Suddenly I realized she was removing the two machetes and lowering me to the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
I lowered him down carefully, "Treize has ordered me to place you in a detention cell, I am sorry to do so but orders are orders."  
  
He nodded, "I understand but is the gun necessary?"  
  
I shook my head reluctantly, "No, do you want me to get rid of it?"  
  
He nodded, "It just bugs me. I am suppose to be holding the gun, not vise versa."  
  
I shrugged laughing a little, "Not here, you are on enemy territory now. What I say goes. You have no voice but I will stick up for you to an extent. You didn't kill me when you had the chance so I will give you some credit."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Miss?"  
  
I turned to him, "Yes?"  
  
He smiled, "You are a very cruel person."  
  
I laughed giddily, "I am?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes."  
  
I acted somewhat puzzled, "I am?"  
  
He nodded again, "Yes."  
  
I shrugged coolly, "I am what I am." (Martian Successor Nadesico anyone?) After we stopped our uncontrollable giggles, I walked up to an elevator. I placed my hand on a thermo plate and spoke slowly, "Hikari zero five." The doors opened and I entered yet another code swiftly.  
  
* * * *  
  
The girl was amazing. She had to be skilled at physical battle if she agreed to put away her gun. I just stared at her crystal blue eyes and her long black hair. She had a Chinese complexion to add to the hair. Her hair was long, about to her waist when braided tightly. I finally spoke up, "Um.don't you think this is a little high security for a place like this?"  
  
The girl shook her head, "Not if you know what we store here."  
  
I laughed as if she was telling a joke, "What? Do you store nuclear bombs or something?"  
  
The girl shook her head once more, tossing her hair astray, "No, something much more valuable. I will show you when we arrive at our destination."  
  
Then I realized a very logical question, "Where are we going?"  
  
She smirked, "You'll see. By the way, did you come in your Gundam?"  
  
I nodded cautiously, "I did, but you'll never get a hold of it."  
  
She sighed, "Why do all guys have to play the macho man role." Suddenly an ear-piercing scream arose from a room ahead.  
  
* * * *  
  
I ran full speed, "Saria!" The boy followed, probably hoping back up had finally come. When we arrived there, Heero Yuy was pinned to the wall by three shreikens. The other pilot just gawked. I slapped my friend Saria a high five.  
  
Then Saria noticed the blond pilot, "Who's blondie over there? Got a new boyfriend?"  
  
I blushed a brilliant shade of red and shook my head, "This is another Gundam pilot. His name is.um.I do not exactly know. We were just talking, in my opinion we are friends" I turned to him and he blushed.  
  
* * * *  
  
I casually smiled as I ran confusing data through my brain, trying to analyze a reason for such slacking. Why haven't I just taken her out? I know I could have knocked her out and been out of here by now, but I am not. I do not know what is with me today. The other girl, called Saria, walked over to me. She spoke harshly, "Couldn't you have just pinned him to the wall easily with your machetes? He looks pretty weak." The other girl, I still did not know her name nodded. I kept my eyes locked on the blue eyed girl. Why don't I just free Heero and we book it? Why don't I just bust this joint? My thoughts vanish as another scream breaks the silence. The blue eyed girl grabbed my hand and we ran off. The girl called Saria remained in her room with Heero pinned to the wall. As the girl propelled me I looked ahead and noticed a small open door. Through it, I could see a leg, a giant gundanium leg. They had Gundams! Suddenly I was moving faster, the girl was running harder. She entered the next room to see another girl, I recognized her from somewhere, pinning Wufei down. He was on his knees with a gun to his head. He looked very surprised.  
  
* * * *  
  
I stared at Wufei and Wufei at me. The other pilot, the one with blonde hair, looked confused. I spoke first, "Wufei?"  
  
He nodded, "Catarina. Nice to see you again, after all this time." I nodded politely and hid my joy of finally seeing Wufei again.  
  
  
  
Comments? Praise? Flames? Contact me at: Aradia_Chan@hotmail.com 


	2. Catarina.....Chang?

1.1 A Simple Excuse 1.2 For Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Once more, I don't own any of the characters that are in the Gundam episodes. The others belong to me but mostly another author (a.k.a. SariaBarton@hotmail.com). Once more, those who like Relena or Zechs should LEAVE. I do not use them very often in my stories except to be the butt of jokes. Now, no capitols? NO WAY!! I like it so if you don't LEAVE! In addition, if you don't like authors that are just not right up in the head, well you know what to do. LEAVE! Bye now, story time. (  
  
Note: This Chapter may confuse or suspend you. It depends on your mental capacity. If you are actually crazy enough to continue reading this, then I dub you mentally insane. (Duo screams in the background) Don't worry about him, his hair will grow back, eventually.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter Two  
  
Catarina..Chang?  
  
Finally the second girl, who hadn't been named stood up, "Hey Cat, thanks but I don't need any help."  
  
The girl called Cat, the one with blue eyes, nodded, "I can see that Kirabi."  
  
Then Kirabi, who has the same name as my sister, glanced at the me.  
  
She laughed, "Isn't he a little young to be your new boyfriend?"  
  
The girl, Cat and I blushed a rosey pink. Cat spoke, "He isn't my boyfriend, he is a Gundam pilot. His name is still unknown."  
  
I blushed, "I guess we never got around to introducing ourselves did we?" Cat shook her head. Kirabi just started to laugh.  
  
Wufei smiled faintly at Cat, "Hey, Long time no see Cat." She nodded uneasily. Do they know one another? They are both chinese but that doesn't mean anything really. Maybe they are married or something, they do seem to like one another. That's too bad I was beginning to like that Cat girl.  
  
* * * *  
  
The pilot's face went from embarrassed to confused, "You two know one another?"  
  
Wufei and I nodded, "To an extent." My expression changed to hatred as I thought to myself about Wufei and what he and I had just said.Yeah, to the extent that we want to kill one another. I know I hate him, and I know it isn't the zero system getting at me when I want to kill him. He is evil, pure stone hearted, evil. Not even the alliance is this bad, not quite this bad. They may have helped him become the monster that he is though, and for that they will pay dearly. My thoughts vanished as Kirabi walked up to me gabbing about something, as usual. I acted like my usual self infront of Wufei even though inside i was filled with mixed emotions, hatred, regret, and love. Smallest of these feelings was love. Kirabi finally asked a question that applied to the subject at hand, "Catarina why don't we show them Hikari, Oasis, Ryoko, and Polaris?" I nodded and the four left the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
I could hide my confusion no longer, "When we were rushing to see Kirabi, I saw gundanium mobile suits. Do you house Gundams? If so, who pilots them?" Kirabi and Cat, that is what they are called at least, smiled. They walked calmly out the door, Wufei and I were trailing close behind. They entered a room that was dark and somewhat eerie. Chills went up my spine.  
  
Wufei just glanced around wearily, "Hey, this place is pretty ominous, ne?"  
  
I nodded, "Not a place I would like to be stuck in alone and unarmed."  
  
Wufei laughs, "I got news for you, you don't have a gun or any weoponry at the moment."  
  
I laughed, "Why do you think you are here?" Wufei laughed and the girls turned to us.  
  
The one with the blue eyes questioned us, "What do you boys find so funny?"  
  
We shrugged and I answered, "Nothing, an inside joke." The girls nodded uncomfortablly and turned back. The girl that had been called by Kirabi whispered something to the blue eyed girl and she blushed. Kirabi walked away slowly and left the blue eyed girl was left to watch me. Wufei had been dragged along with Kirabi.  
  
* * * *  
  
I turned to the blonde boy, "Come up here, I don't want you walking behind me, it bothers me." He walked up to me and our hands brushed and we looked at one another. Our cheeks were a rosey pink. The pilots eyes sparkled brightly as he glanced hopefully at me. I took his hand then made up an excuse, "I can't have you running off, not around here anyway." We walked through an exceptionally large doorway. The first thing to come into veiw was three Gundams standing tall.  
  
* * * *  
  
My eyes tripled in size at the size of the machanical monsters. They do store Gundams, for a moment I thought I was crazy. Wow, look at them. All three of them, one looks like my Gundam, Sandrock. The other two are totally out of this world though. I have never seen anything so amazing, except the girl who is holding my hand. My thoughts broke as Cat started to name each of the Gundams. She smiled at me, "This is Oasis, Kirabi pilots it. It is made to look like Sandrock, never built identical though, it has it's differences, ecpecially inside, it is a lot more comfortable than the normal gundam. I would show you but Kirabi is about to take it out on a mission into space. The next one is Polaris, it is piloted by my friend, the one you met first, Saria. It is unlike any other Gundam, built just for her. She won't let me inside no matter how much I plead. Next is my Gundam, Hikari Hoshi or Starlight. It is just like I designed. I asked them to work on adding a few thing and it is just how I want it. My own personal Gundam. I love it too, it is so pretty. Would you like to come inside and see it? As long as you don't tell Saria what it looks like you can come in."  
  
I nodded happily, "I would love to. Is there enough room for two though?"  
  
She smiles, "First of all, I am very skinny for my age and you are very small for your age. Second of all did I not say that it was built to my liking? It can hold us two don't worry." I smiles and she entered the Gundam. I followed her in wearily. The second I was in the gundam a weird feeling came over me. Cat saw my face, "Not used to the zero system aye?"  
  
I looked up at her, "The zero system? You pilot a Gundam from the zero system?" She nodded and I just stood there in awe. If a girl can pilot this thing, why did Heero and I have such a hard time? This girl must have amazing strength, inside and out. I cleared my thoughts and concentrated on her, "So you can pilot this without going berzerk?"  
  
She nodded, "It is pretty easy after awhile. I have just been dying to get Relena to pilot this though. You know? Watch. War should be completely abolished, I stand for peace and I belive these wars should stop. Now die all you good for nothing scum bags."  
  
I start to laugh, "That was a good impression."  
  
* * * *  
  
I stared at his flushed face. He looks so cute. Like a doll. A very hot doll anyway. Then I noticed the pilot staring at me. I blushed as if I thought he knew what I was thinking. I escorted him out of the Gundam and started walking towards the detention hall. He grimaced, "Great, this is exactly where I wanted to end up today, sleeping in a cell."  
  
I laughed sweetly, "If I can arrange it with Treize you can sleep in my room."  
  
His cheeks turned a rosey red, "Um..I do suppose you have two beds."  
  
I blushed, "No, but I will sleep on the floor."  
  
He shook his head, "I will, it is only proper for a lady to get the bed."  
  
I laughed, "So far you are still sleeping in a detention cell."  
  
* * * *  
  
Our conversation was cut short by a guard of some sort walking up to Catarina, "Miss Chang?"  
  
She glanced at him, "Yes, how may I help you?"  
  
He grimaced, "Heero Yuy escaped the base."  
  
Her voice rose fast, "Shittacular! I wanted to kill him, and by my own hand too."  
  
He nodded, "That is why I informed you miss. A search party has been deployed but no sign yet."  
  
She yelled directly at him, "You fool, recall those men before the pilot kills them all! Heero Yuy cannot be recaptured by a simpleton search party!" The pilot stepped back, this girl was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
The guard bowed and apologized, "I am sorry miss, it won't happen again."  
  
She smirks, "Don't just sit there apologizing! Get to work!" He apologized once more and pushed past two more guards. The girl let out an exasperated sigh, "What now?" One of the guards, a female, walked up.  
  
She spoke quietly, "Miss? Um..Heero Yuy has been recaptured by General Kirabi Winner, who just now left for a mission. Do you wish to see him?"  
  
She nodded, "Which cell is he in?"  
  
The guard shook her head, "He isn't in a cell. He is in the lobby."  
  
The girl by the name of Cat slapped her forehead, "Can't you dolts do anything right?! Get him to a cell and notify me when it is done so that I may be the one to speak with him first. Oh, and another thing, have you morons told Saria?"  
  
The guard shook her head, "No mam."  
  
She nods, "You did something right, good job. (shakes guards hand) I will promote you later. By the way don't tell her!" The guard nodded and left.  
  
The next guard stepped up to her, "Mam, the Heero problem has been updated, he is no longer in the lobby." The guard removed his hat to reveal his face, it was Heero!  
  
Catarina's eyes brightened, "Good, now I can kill you."  
  
He pulled out a gun and she laughed, "Oh, no. Go ahead, take your best shot."  
  
My eyes widened with worry and I spoke, "Cat, don't Heero has perfect aim, you won't live!"  
  
Heero pulled the trigger, a bullet shot straight at Catarina. I could tell she was running a plan through her head because her eyes were darting back and forth. Her thoughts vanished as the bullet came in contact with her bullet proof vest. She smirked and kicked the butt of his gun. It flew through the air. Then her plan broke, I caught the gun.I landed and pointed it at her. She ducked and swept me, I fell to the ground and she grabbed the gun. Heero slapped himself, "Damn!"  
  
Catarina turned around, "Watch your mouth or this bullet will penetrate you easily. I am sorry I had to hurt you boy but you left me no choice." She gave the other me her hand and helped me up. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Heero. He grimaced as she started to laugh, "Now, see? You are weaker than most people think, I can't believe I ever dated you!" My head jerked up and a slight smile errupted on Heero's face. She knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the floor. She stepped over him and leaned over smiling. Heero's eyes widened as she brought her face just inches from his. She kissed him softly on the lips then laughed, "There, it's sealed, your death, sealed with a kiss." She hit him over the head with the butt of the gun and he was knocked out of consiousness. She threw him over her shoulder and guestured for me to follow. I followed without resistance. She smiled, "Good, unlike Heero you are smart. You know not to mess with me." She carried him off to see a friend. The two friends met up in the lunch hall. She and I sat down and she set Heero on the floor.  
  
Her friend broke the silence, "What did you do to him?"  
  
Catarina laughed, "Oh, just gave him the works. I wanted you to help me think of a way to kill him."  
  
Her friend gasped, "Kill him? Won't Saria get mad?"  
  
Catarina laughed, "Of course but ask me if I give because I don't."  
  
I spoke up, "Um, could I by any chance get something to eat please?"  
  
Catarina nodded, "Of course you can, um..I still don't know your name yet."  
  
I laughed, "I will tell you after I eat, if you don't mind. I haven't eaten in four days."  
  
She nodded, "Even though it looks like you haven't eaten in four years. I belive you, just don't get the pizza, they put toxic waste in there." I laughed and went up to the line. When I returned Catarina spoke up, "So um..what is your name?"  
  
I finally introduced himself,"I am Quatre Rabarba Winner."  
  
Catarina smiled, "I am Catarina, Catarina Chang. Cat for short."  
  
I looked up imeadiatly surprised, "Chang?"  
  
She nodded and Wufei spoke, "Yes, Quatre, Chang."  
  
  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me at: Aradia_Chan@hotmail.com 


	3. The Past Is Revealed

A Simple Excuse for Love  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Again, it is time to run for cover because the evil Authoress (that is me) has full control. I also have the right to say what I want. In other words, you should run, run like mad. (Corrects posture and composure) Ah, now where were we? Oh yes, now I remember. I do not own any anime (and I probably never will) but I do how ever own the useless added characters and the ones that do not appear in the story line. I also have a HUGE grudge against Relena Peacecraft, if you like her I hope by now you know what to do (. However.Just to annoy you.LEAVE! (Duo talking in the background) I AM NOT MENTAL! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY NOW! (Cuts remaining hair and Duo screams in agony and terror as she turns on a Hanson video ( and turns back to face the computer) You will have to excuse him; he is tired of hanging around. (Insane laugh) Now Duo, what are we commenting on now? (Duo: Just the fact that you are the most insane idiot I have ever met.) Very well, bring out the needles (another insane laugh) Hehehehehe! (Duo screams in the background) Now read on and do NOT expect to see Duo in the next disclaimer. (Psychotic gleam in eyes)  
  
Note: Everything I have said in the past notes here and one last thing. DIE DUO DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Sets chain saw down) Now on with the story, shall we?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Past is Revealed  
  
Wufei looked at me for a reaction and got one. I looked up, "Wufei, you never told me you were married." Catarina slams her hand on the table laughing as hard as possible without losing all dignity. She wraps both arms around her stomach and struggles to breathe. Her friend turns red and starts to giggle endlessly.  
  
Wufei chuckles slightly and answers his friend, "Quatre, she is my sister. We don't get along to well though, that's why you haven't heard much about her."  
  
I nod and my cheeks grow warm, "I am sorry, I didn't know, so she is your sister? I thought you said you were an only child."  
  
Wufei shook his head again, "I said I was the only son not child, and just one glance at Catarina and you can tell she is a girl."  
  
Catarina blushed and I nodded. Catarina's friend leaned over and smacked Wufei, "She is your sister don't embarrass her in front of her boyfriend."  
  
Wufei looks around and my cheeks grow warmer, "Where? Catarina, you have a boyfriend? Where is he, I want to meet him."  
  
Catarina's blue eyes twinkle and she laughs, "Sakura is implying that I like Quatre but she is implying incorrectly, aren't we Sakura?"  
  
Sakura nods quickly, "Oh, yes of course. Why would I imply such a thing truthfully?"  
  
I look at the fallen Herro and an idea sparks, "Speaking of crushes, didn't you say you dated Heero?" Catarina faced turned a deeper shade of cherry.  
  
* * * *  
  
I nodded, "Yes, I dated him. We went out for eleven months two weeks and six days. I guess it just fell apart. I do not really know, I saw him kissing at another girl one day and I just blew. I did not say anything, I waited for him to leave, but he never did. I was called away by Treize and I haven't seen him personally until today." The three others seated at the table nodded.  
  
Heero suddenly awoke, "That isn't true! You left because you saw me kiss my cousin goodbye."  
  
I turned around immediately, "Cousin? She was your cousin? I had no clue, and I left on a mission by orders of Treize, I did not leave."  
  
Heero nodded, "I thought you left me for someone else, ever since then I have been so mad at you. You were and still are one in a million Cat. I opened up to you and you hurt me."  
  
I nodded regrettably, "I could say the same to you. I now stay away from boys. Sure, Hikaru, Kirabi, and Sakura go off on their little flings but I avoid the entire gender. I even held it against Treize for about a year. I am never very open to anyone; I hide my past and sorrow by acting like a clown or a blond. I do so to hide the pain so no one can tell how I hurt, so I don't burden them with my problems."  
  
Heero nodded, "I just keep all emotions silent and cooped up inside. Eventually they develop into anger and I let it out when I pilot my Gundam."  
  
I nodded and stood up, "Quatre, I will allow you to stay in my quarters for the night. I cannot imagine sleeping in one of those cells and I do not want to feel guilty about letting you sleep there. Even though Heero will sleep there for obvious reasons, you will be staying in my quarters."  
  
The two boys nod and Sakura whistles, "Quatre tonight aye? You up for that Catarina?"  
  
I feel myself start to blush intensely, "I am just being a proper host. Treize changed his mind, he said to let Quatre leave whenever he pleases."  
  
Sakura nodded, "That makes sense." I agree and remove Heero's handcuffs. Heero takes off full speed towards the exit. Two guards, or useless zombies as I would think of them, grabbed him and escorted him out of the room. How could he under estimate me so? He should know by now that I wouldn't let him go with even a one tenth percent chance of escape.  
  
* * * *  
  
I stand up as Catarina speaks to me, "I will escort you to my quarters, there you will stay until you chose to leave. Your gundam had minor damages and is being repaired in our shop." I stepped back, How did they find my gundam? I was sure it was hidden well enough to remain unseen by the brainless guards around here.  
  
Then I asked her, "Who found it?"  
  
She smirked and smiled at me with her white teeth shining, "Kirabi Winner."  
  
I gasped, "Kirabi? My little sister? I had a hunch she would team up with you, you girls are exactly alike. So that was her who we met up with earlier? I am glad she didn't recognize me."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you, I will take that as a compliment." Then she turned and headed out of the room. I ran after her trying to catch up. When I finally did catch up to her she was opening a door, the one to her quarters I imagined. She entered and I followed. It was like a large suite. It had a kitchen with an oven, stove, and microwave. The one bedroom with an attached bathroom was the smallest of the rooms. The bedroom had a queen sized bed with a canopy, the sheets were garnet red satin with golden emblems in it, Chinese writing is what it looked like. Next to the cherry wood bed was a matching nightstand with some book and a laptop on top of it. There was a beautiful bay window near the nightstand, it looked out over a garden of some sort. The bathroom was nice also, it had a large four- footed old fashion bathtub. The shower was mass and exquisite; it was a glass shower with tiles of Chinese fans and writing. The glass had a beautiful picture cut into it. Flowers, fans, and a cart of some sort all came together in a beautiful display.  
  
She smiles and speaks, "Next is the living room, it isn't as nice as the bathroom and bedroom but it is okay I suppose. You must excuse my mess in the entry way I am remodeling it somewhat."  
  
I nod then a curiosity strikes me, "Did you design this room yourself? It looks very expensive, how do you afford all this." She smiles and brings me into the living room. The oak table has several papers sprawled all across it. Dozens of scripts, bios, pictures and drawings lined the oak table and piled up aside it.  
  
She shrugged, "I also apologize for this mess, I am a actress, artist and director for movies. I love the acting and writing the best but some producers don't know who to pick for parts and the drawings come in about there."  
  
I smiled at her; she is so polite and kind. She is also very intelligent, I would love to read one of her scripts or see her artwork but I must remain on the subject at hand. Find out all possible about your enemy then report back, those are my orders and they will be fulfilled. I smile at her and ask another question, "So how many of you female pilots are there? How did you come to work for Treize?"  
  
She shakes her head, "There are five of us, but the story of how we got here varies from person to person. Mine will remain secret, no one will ever know just why I am here."  
  
I nod, "You are just like Heero in that sense but otherwise you are completely different from him, but I suppose opposites attract, do they not?" She nods sadly. Suddenly her door opened and one of the brainless zombies stood there.  
  
* * * *  
  
I looked up only to see exactly what I didn't want to see right now. I sighed exasperatedly, "What do you brainless zombies want now?"  
  
The guard bows and speaks, "Miss Chang, Lady Une has requested your attendance in her office immediately."  
  
I nodded and turned to Quatre, "I will be back in twenty minutes or so, don't break anything. If you want something, Sakura's room is up the hall, third door on the left. You can also reach Wufei there I imagine." He nodded to me and I followed the guard out the room.  
  
When I entered Lady Une's office she turned to me, "Catarina, I have noticed how both of you feel and I want the two of you to hug and get over your differences immediately." I look around; no one else was in the room that I saw. She must have noticed this because she immediately notified me, "He is sitting behind me, that is why you cannot see him."  
  
My eyes grew wide and my anger started to build, "Him? Lady Une, you know that I have feelings towards nobody of that race. If it is Wufei, you can allow my exit now. I will not speak with him."  
  
She nods and smiles, "It isn't Wufei, don't worry my dear. Now I know you may not like every guy, you meet but there is no denying that you do like this one and he likes you back. I will be outside if you need anything." With that she stands up and walks out of the room. I finally take my eyes off the closed door and see him sitting there worried. It was Heero Yuy, he smiled at me halfheartedly. I smiled back weakly. Then from out of no where he stood up and walked over to me. He put his arms around my waist and a chill went up my spine. He grabbed my face, turned it towards his, I stared into his deep blue eyes, and I could tell he hadn't changed a bit since last time we met. Suddenly he moved me closer to him, my body pressed up against his, but our faces were still inches apart. Slowly the gap shrank, three inches, two inches. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, one-inch. Our lips brushed and joined. I tried to pull back but he held me tight. I tried to turn my head but he held it in place. As I struggled his deep blue eyes that had seemed filled with pain as I did so, closed and the kiss grew deeper. I finally I gave in, returning the kiss with equal passion.  
  
Suddenly he released me and left the room as he spoke to me, "I knew Une was wrong, you have no feelings for me." I stood there swaying for a few minutes. What was that for? I thought he no longer liked me. What did he seem so sad about? Why did he say I no longer had feelings for him? Does he not know that I still love him?  
  
My thoughts vanish as Lady Une walks in smiling, "Did it go well?" I shrug and run full speed to my room.  
  
When I arrived to my room and ran into my bedroom the tears started to fall. I fell onto the bed and cried. I lay there sobbing for a few minutes, and then I realized someone else was in the room. I turned towards the doorway to see Quatre standing there staring at me. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
* * * *  
  
As I placed my hand on her shoulder, I could see the mix emotions in her eyes. She was sad, hurt, confused, and afraid. I wanted to help her feel better so much but I wasn't quite sure what to say, "What happened?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
I chuckled slightly, "I may have only been here for twelve hours but I do know you aren't the type to cry over nothing, so tell me, maybe I can help." She sighed and gave in. I sat down next to her as she told me how Lady Une had locked her in a room with Heero and he had kissed her. My heart skipped a beat. Kiss her, that is what I wanted to do Heero but you beat me to it. I cannot believe you Heero, going and picking up an old flame since Christy died. (She is nobody special, I never use her in any stories I just needed a name for Heero's ex-girlfriend.) My thoughts fade as Catarina puts her hand on my chest and the other arm behind me.  
  
She turns and looks me in the eyes and simply states, "I love your eyes. They are so pretty, a tropical sea blue." I know that I am blushing but cannot help it. She puts her hand on my cheeks and giggles as her cheeks turn a rosy red. It is easier to tell that she is blushing because of her peachy tan skin. Mine is a pale cream and the color develops slower so when Lady Une walked in she could not detect either of us blushing.  
  
She gasped and stepped back, "Catarina, I wish to see you in my quarters immediately. Go on, now. I will meet you there momentarily." Catarina nods abruptly, stands up, and walks out the door. Lady Une looks at me and I feel like I am shrinking, "You better stay away from that girl. She is not interested in your money. She and Heero are dating now anyway, so just leave them alone young man." I nod calmly but inside I feel like I am being torn apart. Lady Une glares at me and leaves the room. As she does, a single tear falls down my face and onto the floor.  
  
  
  
Comments? Praise? Flames? Contact me at: Aradia_Chan@hotmail.com 


End file.
